


Arrival

by Markiplier_Egos



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All my demon Bois, Demon, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: Bim wasn't expecting to become an ego, not that he's upset by the fact. He was really expecting to see them again even less.





	Arrival

When the new egos showed up Bim couldn’t help but stare. He knew that Jim News was becoming popular with the fans, but how was he supposed to expect it to be them?

The Quads obviously hadn’t expected to see him again either it seemed, not that he could blame them. It had been two years in this plane since he had been sucked into the life of an ego, leaving the brothers behind. He sent them a look when the others weren’t looking knowing they’d be able to read it.

_You don’t know me, we’ll talk when we get alone_

They all smiled and laughed and acted as if they were just sweet innocent beings that were excited to be alive. Bim could see the difference though, how they watched him from the corner of their eyes, waiting.

It was nearly a week after they had arrived that Bim found a way to slip away from the ever-present watch of the other egos. The Jims had a story they wanted to follow deep into the woods, and no one truly had the time or patience to assist them in their adventure, so Bim offered to say he’d love to get to know their newest co-workers. He vanished into the forest, easily following behind their absurd movements as Reporter Jim, RJ and Cameraman Jim, CJ, ran off ahead excited for the new adventure, Anchorman Jim, AJ, and Weatherman Jim, WJ, following them closely.

He stopped in a clearing half a mile away from the Office and cleared his throat. He blinked and they all stood in at attention in front of him, eyes and smiles wide, waiting.

“Varius,” He said causing AJ to salute with a cheeky grin, “ Caelestis,” WJ copied his brother, “Hilaire,” RJ, “Sergius,” CJ, “The Impos Brothers. It’s certainly a pleasant surprise to see you guys here,”

“A surprise to see you two Dux Timeus,” Hilaire laughed, falling out of his attention position. Caelestis smirked, leaning forward slightly.

“It’s been nearly two decades since anyone’s seen you,”

“We never thought we’d see you hanging around someplace like this,” Varius picked up where his younger brother had left off, only for Sergius to add softly.

“Not like we expected to be here either.”

Bim smiled, “Since when do you guys call me Dux?” He asked mockingly, “In fact since when do you guys salute?” Their noses wrinkled as one.

“Since we got put under Hendrea,” Varius groaned, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. Bim couldn’t stop from paling, heart going out to the young men he had commanded for several millennial. Hendrea was known for being a hardass that wouldn’t hesitate to kill those that weren’t performing to her standard. The Imps before him probably meshed with her as well as Dark and baking did.

“I’m sorry,”

The brothers rolled their eyes.

“We managed to stay alive and not get re-educated,” Varius said with a shrug.

“I’m sure the others were happy to get a break from our pranks though,” Caelestis chuckled out before Hilaire mumbled out his own thoughts.

“Plus Hendrea is better than Dominix,”  

Bim pursed his mouth. He really couldn’t argue with that.

“Vari-” He was cut off.

“Er… actually Boss, we kinda like the names we got here…” Varius, or really AJ chuckled nervously.

Bim’s lips spread into a soft smile, “Alright then if you guys want to go by Jim then that’s fine. I mean I’d prefer to stick to Bim then Timeus,”

“Boss Jim, or Bim for short,” FJ snorted, making Bim glare lightly.

“No,”

CJ just smiled wickedly at him, “Yes,”

“I hate you guys,” 

“Sure, Boss,” They chorused, making everyone break down into easy laughter. It was comforting to fall into old patterns even if they were no longer those people.

“As I was saying,” Bim said as the laughter faded, “AJ, WJ, RJ, and CJ,”

They all eyed him with raised brows, smiles growing wicked as he grinned a sharp tooth grin, purple eyes alight. 

“How would you boys like to see how the Office holds up against your brand of mischief?”


End file.
